Save you
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: This is just how I felt the Hunger Games should have ended. This is all in my opinion, if you don't like it don't read and don't review flames. I am not Katniss, the 'girl on fire' so no flames please. But please enjoy my story.


**Hey, this is not my first story; it is just my first hunger games story.**

**I just heard the song Save You by Kelly Clarkson, and was like this song belongs to these two. **

**Any way here it is. P.S. not song fic, story inspired by song**

**-0o0-**

"SO you mean it was all a lie?" He shouted at me.

"Not all of it." I manage to say. Peeta is starting to get angry but I don't know why.

"When?" Peeta asked. "When did it become real?" I had to think about this. I didn't know when I really did start to do thing for Peeta because I loved him. I was always wondering if he was ok. I knew my thoughts before the feast were like that, but I thought that was because I was lonely after Rue died and didn't want to be alone again. Then the only reason I went to the feast was to keep Peeta alive. After that we just sort of went along with it. I don't even know what we were doing.

"I think it was sometime around the feast." I said, looking at the ground. I feel like I'm 12 years old again, meeting Gale in the woods for the first time.

"I think, around? I don't believe that. I remember exactly when I started to like you, where we were, and exactly what you and I were wearing. How could you at least not remember when?" Peeta said. I was glad we were away from the constant watching cameras of the capital. Peeta wasn't being in the least bit fair, and having my own anger rising. If this had happened at home I would have most likely have said the day he gave me the bread. That was when I did first start to keeping an eye out for him.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't have as good a memory for stuff like that as you do." I shouted at him, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So when you came to find me after the announcement was made and you saved me, what was that all for?" He shouted back.

I looked at him right in the eyes. His beautiful blue eyes and said, "You really want to know? Fine I'll tell you! I did it for the sponsors!" I yelled. I was as angry as I was when I shot the apple out of the pig's mouth in my privet session with the Game makers. "They thought both of us were _madly_ in love, so I just went along with it. Just think about it, even Haymitch was in on it. The first time we ever kissed, he gave us that broth. Then when I was bent on saving your life, he sent us the sleeping syrup. Then there was all that food he sent us when the Game makers made it rain and I couldn't go and hunt, _right after_ I said you didn't have competition anywhere!" The moment it all came out of my mouth, I wished I could have taken it all back. It didn't take a genius to read Peeta's emotions from his face. He was sad and hurt and looked like he was just about to cry.

"So, everything you ever said to me," he said despondently, "every kiss, all of it, it was just a lie to get stuff." Peeta said looking at the ground. I didn't even think he would ever look me the eyes again.

"Like I said…" I said trying to be kinder. I had let all my anger out and it all blew up in my face.

"I don't care anymore." Peeta interrupted me, and then glumly walked back to the train. I was shocked by this, and I couldn't think. What did he mean that he didn't care anymore? Did he mean that he didn't care about why I did what I did? Or did he mean he didn't care about me anymore? I quickly grabbed his wrist before he could get out of my reach. "What?" He grumbled quietly. I could tell he was angry at me but I could tell there was another emotion in his eyes. It was the same emotion that my mom had when she wasn't there; the same emotion that flashed across Cato's face after Thresh brought Clove's skull in with a rock.

"What do mean you don't care? All I wanted to do was save, be there for you, and tell you that will all be okay in the end." I was looking at him, and he was looking right back. "I just figured we both be able to survive if we both acted like we loved each other."

"I wasn't acting!" He shouted. In that moment everything went silent around us, like the whole world just on the edge of their seats, watching us. I let go of his wrist in shock. We both just stood there, looking at each other. Trying to figure out who would talk first. It was Peeta. "I never acted." And I believed him.

"I'm sorry," I said dropping my gaze from his eyes to my feet. "I wasn't really thinking about my feelings or relationship status in the games. I was thinking more about staying alive, and then keeping you alive too." I never looked up at him, I couldn't anymore. I then felt my head rise, and noticed it was Peeta trying to see my face.

"Why would you want to save me if you didn't love me?" I could feel the tears starting to build up in my eyes, but I couldn't let them fall. Not here, not in front of Peeta. I wished I was in the woods outside District 12, concealed in a large tree, where no one could find me even if they tried.

"I just couldn't stand to see your face in the sky." There was no use hiding my tears now, he had to have heard them in my voice. "I just wanted you to be safe and…" I sniffled. A single tear rolled down my face, and the rest just followed quickly behind the first. I wanted to run away now, away from Peeta and all of this. I was just about to commit to this plan when I felt something press softly against my lips. In shock I realized they were Peeta's lips on mine, giving me a sweet kiss. I kissed him back while the tears still flowed down my cheeks. When we broke the kiss, we were holding each other's hand and our foreheads and noses were touching softly.

The train was all fuelled up for the remaining journey back home, but I couldn't have cared less. But just before we re-entered the train Peeta's voice whispered softly in my ear, "I'm saved now, and you're here and it will all be okay from now on."

**-0o0-**

**SO what did you think? **

**I know I should be working on my other stories but I just had to write this one. **

**Thank you for reading so please review.**

**Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. (Can't wait for the movie, 19 days left) **


End file.
